User blog:Oinkypiggy/x) Mordekaiser Guide
Mordekaiser Guide * Mordekaiser is a tanky AP with great sustain and nuke. * CC shuts down Morde, but what does CC not shut down? * If a champ's "counter" is hard cc, then it is likely that the champ is very powerful. Which Lane? : With reference to the current meta: * Mid lane: Probably the best lane for Morde because his kit forces you to push. You can of course last hit only or aim your abilities so you don't push, but then that wouldn't be using your abilities to their fullest. * Top lane: Sub-optimal for Morde because Morde will always push. The lane itself is too open to ganks and that doesn't bode well with your kit that is designed to push. * Bot lane: Very nice for Morde due to there being a support. The wards and the protection that your support provides should allow Morde to push and farm easily without much risk. The only reason that the mid lane is preferred is because the bot lane is usually reserved for your AD carry. * Jungle: Morde can farm the jungle quickly and efficiently, but he doesn't have good ganking capabilities. In all honesty, I see the Master of Metal as being pretty OP. "Mordekaiser es #1" isn't just a meme. Runes * 9x Greater Mark of Insight - (8.6 ~ Magic Pen.) * 9x Greater Seal of Resilience - (12.7 ~ Armor) * 9x Greater Glyph of Potency - (10.7 ~ AP) * 3x Greater Quintessence of Potency - (14.9 ~ AP) ** Or 3x Greater Quintessence of Swiftness - (4.5% ~ Movement Speed) I usually use the AP quints, but MS quints may be preferable to some so that you can stay in range for your skills more. Morde needs to get close to deal damage. Masteries Summoner Spells * along with secures kills quite well. The extra damage from ignite is really nice. Though, do note that does counter this combo. * for chasing and escaping. It helps you stay in range and secure kills. Plus, it works very nicely with and * if you prefer it over . Has pretty much the same uses. Ability Order * Get at level 1. Then, level 3 and level 1 by level 5 ( is really underestimated) Then just follow R > E > W > Q order. * Q before W though only if you are facerolling already. The early lets you farm really safely. It also denies harassment efficiently. Just get into the minion's face, farm, repeat. * Hit the opposing laner with you skills if you can while farming. It shouldn't be too hard to do. But overall, focus more on farming than harassing. Item Build Order : If everything goes well: > > > > > > > / More details below... Early Game ;Starting items : 3 decent openings: # & # & 3 # 13 Your opening items should depend on your expected opposing laner and your preferences. If your opposing laner is very skillshot heavy, is a good choice. If not, & or 13 works wonders. ;Initial items to rush * then . Rush into even before if you started with ... unless you find the really necessary. The gives you excellent sustain. * Assuming you are mid (you should be btw) farm your team's (you should ask permission from your jungler tho...) Farm the opposing team's too. Ward the opposing team's if need be. ;The How-To Be sure to go all in with your up, farm the minions, and then fall back. You can get easily harassed if you don't commit and go only half in. Also, falling back keeps you less vulnerable to ganks. After you fall back, you can farm the . Mid Game * Build into then . is the only decent item that gives AP and HP for Mordekaiser IMO. Mordekaiser does need some HP and the slow effect is nice too. Also, I think beats due to cost, but follow your personal preferences. * Get a before and if you think you will need to carry real hard to gain victory or if you know you will just outright dominate. potential is very underestimated by most players. Late Game * Depending on the enemy team, build into , , . Only get the if the opponent team never focuses you in teamfights or if you think you are tanky enough. As long as no one on the opposing team is really fed, you shouldn't need the typical or . * Also, although is quite useful for its magic resist, HP regen and MS boost, is pretty bad on Mordekaiser imo since it gives no offensive capabilities despite its cost. Plus, your passive doesn't benefit from . * A can help with your nuking / one-shot capabilities as well. End Game This is the time when the AD carry utterly destroys all. One small mistake is GG. You have to be able to one-shot the opposing carry with your full combo at this time. ;Items to build * or * Another isn't bad * Your end-game build should allow you to easily kill opposing carries. So at least one is a must. If one superbly fed Ranged AD or AP Carry is destroying your team, you are probably doing it wrong. A fed opposing carry (especially AD) can become a great asset in teamfights. Category:Blog posts